X Scar
by Illumi Senri
Summary: The unexpected form of a Pirate Alliance certainly came as a surprise to the crew but as always, it was Luffy's decision so they couldn't just overturn it no matter how dangerous they found the cunning and enigmatic Trafalgar Law. They slowly realized that there is more to Law and Luffy. A bond that they shared when they couldn't be there for Luffy (No pairings, just nakamaship)
1. Chapter 1

It was right after they left the Punk Hazard. Take it to Luffy that he's carelessly letting a samurai and his son a free ride, with Kinemon and Momonosuke on board, the crew is more rowdy than before. But the real problem is that Luffy just unexpectedly gotten them into an alliance with a cunning and dangerous Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. They even had the mad scientist Caesar Clown Hostage onboard.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper clearly expressed their dislike to the Captain's sudden decision. As Usopp pointed out "I wouldn't be able to sleep onboard, with a guy like that on our ship." Or as Nami put it "It's still too early to challenge a yonko." And Chopper, scared as always just like when they challenged Big Mam, if that wasn't already bad enough.

But aside from the three, everybody else agreed. Brook and Sanji agreed with the familiar resignation, because it's Luffy's decision. Nobody in the ship or within the four seas and Grandline had the power to overrule their Captain's stubbornness and they just sighed inwardly at that.

Robin as always just smiled knowingly, she would follow Luffy anywhere. Franky who found Luffy's decision as "Interesting and super!" And Zoro, who couldn't keep the excitement from his face at his captain's decision. Trust it to Zoro to have the same line of thought with their captain.

But the real problem that everybody agreed with is the shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Luffy would trust everybody and anybody regardless of their reputations. Luffy is too trusting that it made the whole crew worry and they are all in edge, watching Trafalgar Law from the corner of their eyes. He was too suspicious to begin with, what with the stunts he pulled in Punk Hazard.

Robin and Nami already had the inkling that the Shichibukai is planning to use them. But for now, they won't do anything, just watching and observing this cunning man. Sitting in the ship's mast with their captain grinning widely when he just announced the alliance to take down "Hundred Beast Kaido'.

Trafalgar Law explained about the territory and the man-made devil fruit in mass production. In a matter of minutes, it became apparent that they just got involved in something bigger than they initially thought. But in the end, it's not like complaining to Luffy would do any good. Their idiot Captain already ceased listening a while ago and left them to worry about it to their heart's content.

 _Well, no use worrying about it now… We already declared war against world government, what could be more worse than that?_

They all agreed silently. Nevertheless, they are restless, there is something about Trafalgar Law that just screams danger and they ought to watch their back or it might be the last thing they'll ever do. They are worried about the crew, but they were worried about their own captain, Luffy. As strong as he is, Luffy is just downright naïve, honest and too trusting for his own good.

 _If only we could protect him all the time.._

Like before, the Strawhat's shared the same line of thought. Not only that, they also shared the pain of not being there for Luffy during their two years of separation. The worst tragedy that befall their Captain and they couldn't even be there when Luffy had always been there for them before. This time, they swore they will protect him and help him climb the top.

Everybody tried to act as normal as possible, with Robin, reading history book in the upper deck, Nami sipping orange juice beside her. Sanji is inspecting Caesar Clown closely, while Chopper is applying medications. Usopp is fishing in the railing, while Zoro just sat on the grassy area in the corner and slept. Or at least he pretends to be. Franky drinking cola on his own reclining chair and Brook, tuning his violin.

But everybody is actually keeping a close watch on Trafalgar Law who remained seated on the ship mast. They all knew that Law had his guard up, but their idiot of a captain just sat beside the dangerous guy comfortably and unguardedly, grinning like he was having the time of his life bugging Law to play with them.

If Trafalgar Law attempted to do something to Luffy, they're not confident that they'll make it in time to save Luffy unscathed. Trafalgar Law wields a nodachi with a Haki strong enough to cut a mountain, paired with that freaky devil fruit of his. But Luffy didn't mind, he just kept sitting next to Trafalgar Law whom he started calling Tora-o familiarly.

Mysteriously enough, Law doesn't seem to mind the nickname, contrary to what they were expecting. And the said Shichibukai had a weird glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Luffy. It's not dangerous or malicious, but something akin to interest and his gaze for a nanosecond would turn soft.

The whole crew is speculating whether they were imagining this or maybe it was again due to Luffy's strange charisma. But as Robin, Zoro and Usopp heard Luffy said before in Punk Hazard, Trafalgar Law helped him escaped Marineford HQ two years ago.

Of course the newspaper wouldn't be so foolish as to publish the fact that Luffy escaped under their noses, they only publicly announced that Straw Hat Luffy had gone 'missing'. Nobody in the crew dare ask Luffy about what really happened, afraid to open a close wound or dig a memory that Luffy would rather not recall. They just tried to connect the dots with the little things Luffy is telling them, how Luffy got the help from Jimbei and Ivankov and what Rayleigh told them. They all decided that it's not important.

 _Until now.._

The crew kept on watching. Then what Law did next make them whipped their heads on their direction. Trafalgar Law touched Luffy's X shaped scar on his chest. Gently, as if probing and inspecting. But what surprised them the most is that Luffy didn't even flinched or tried to push Trafalgar Law's arm away, when they vaguely remembered Chopper grumbling about Luffy not letting him inspect that scar closely before.

But here comes this person that they barely knew, being all too close to Luffy and letting him touched his scar familiarly. Everybody already had a silent agreement that they're not going to probed Luffy for details in anything that happened two years ago unless Luffy talks about it himself, without saying, that also includes asking Luffy about the X shaped scar that he wore on plain sight.

The whole crew must've been practically gawking looking at the two. They didn't even try to pretend doing something anymore but stare at the two captains blankly. Law and Luffy didn't notice them though.

"Looks like it healed quite nicely, Mugiwara-ya…" Trafalgar Law said. The whole crew is now trying their best to hear the conversation, and if Law noticed, he didn't show it.

"Yep..! All thanks to you. Thank you, Tora-o.." Luffy said, smiling widely.

"I told you before, Mugiwara-ya.. You don't have to thank me, it was just a whim.." Law said, quite irritated and they gathered that this is not the first time Luffy thanked the man..

"Shishishishi.. But I still owe you my life and you just left two years ago without saying anything.." Luffy said, and they all frowned at that..

Trafalgar Law just sighed, he knows by now that it was no use pushing his case further…

But at that moment, there is a sudden changed of the atmosphere in the whole crew. They were forced to see this man called Trafalgar Law in new light. For as dangerous as he was, as bad as reputation as he might possessed or why he had the epithet of 'Surgeon of Death' doesn't matter..

What matters is that from what they gathered, Law had saved Luffy..

Two years ago, this man saved their captain's life when they couldn't…

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you for reading…! My first fanfic about nakamaship… It's not my native language so please forgive me for the wrong grammars. Reviews are appreciated and Constructive criticisms are very much welcome.**

 **I'm just new to the fandom, thank you very much for the warm welcome. Heart Donor 3 will be posted next week. Again, thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Good thing comes to those who wait.."_

That's what Brook kept telling himself as he kept floating endlessly without direction or any destination in the dark fog without a hint of sun in a ghost ship shrouded in darkness and silence. He kept floating in the dark sea without a light or a company, save for his violin that kept him going.

The only thing that sustained him is the promise he made with his crew that he will reunite with Laboon someday on the behalf of the whole crew. He had lost track of time since then. In this place, shrouded in fog and silence, time has no meaning, but he had estimated that he had been floating in the sea for a few decades at most.

He was a man neither completely alive nor completely dead and he had always thought that he had no place in both worlds because he resided in the middle. Brook had initially thought that he doesn't really care, the crew, the friends and the people he had always treated as his family are long gone, but he kept on living for the sole purpose of keeping a promise to an old friend.

No matter how long it takes, he would wait until he finally got his shadow back and he could finally continue his journey to meet Laboon and fulfill the promise he made a long time ago. He would keep on living no matter what, despite the rejection he might face later on because of his appearance, he could accept the fact that he would never belong anywhere anymore.

He was a person who should've died a long time ago along with his crew. The time that their dreams of finding One Piece died, he should've perished along with everyone. Because for every pirate, the only thing they had going and why they take the risk braving the harsh seas is because they were all dreaming. All of them sharing the dream of One Piece.

When a pirate's dream finally crumbled, they are already dead before they truly died. All of them knew that when they undergo the painful process of being separated with the rest of the crew and when he had taken over as an acting captain of Rumbar Pirates, he knew that he could never hope to truly replace their true captain. It was as if half of themselves already perished along with their captain.

As he drifted along in these foggy seas with only his violin and his dead crewmates' remains as a company, he had been plagued by nightmares whether sleeping or awake. There is no such thing as peaceful time for him because he would be forever haunted by the memory of his crew, his friends and his family, and for him, there is nothing more painful than that. He had witnessed their bodies slowly becoming lifeless along with him, albeit momentarily until he came back from the dead.

He would walk in each and every nook and cranny of the ship, reminiscing the time where the whole ship was still full of laughter and music. The nostalgia that moves him every single day even though they are already gone. He would always wake up half expecting that all of it had been a bad dream, only to realize that he was still alone.

Until one day, a miracle occurred. A miracle called Monkey D. Luffy. A youth with unparalleled radiance, that was his first impression. Prior to the first few minutes of their first meeting, Luffy didn't show any hint of fear, on the contrary, he fearlessly asked him "Join my crew.." with a wide grin on his face.

Mere words couldn't possibly express how happy he had been on that moment. After all the years he had spent in this dark and foggy sea without any human contact or even sunlight, he was suddenly asked. Those words saved him in a lot of ways and gave him the courage o fight for his shadow once again.

The brief time he had spent with the small crew of the Straw Hat pirates, he had come to realize that they were all nice people. Some of them might have expressed fear at first, but they didn't even hesitate to invite him and eat with him on their dinner table. It was unforgettable experience, but despite Luffy's invitation, he couldn't stay.

"You're with us now so we will help you.." Luffy said to him without any hesitation or reluctance when he had told the crew about his circumstances.

"I can't ask you to die for me.." Brook only managed to say. But despite all the odds, the Straw Hats emerged victorious and had officially accepted him as their new member.

Once again, his dreams are rekindled as he vowed his loyalty to this young captain. Luffy might be young but his dreams are big, he had endless optimism and a fairly good person, he was the carrier of everybody's dream on this ship. Luffy's radiance and optimism far surpassed his former captain, Yorki-san.

Finally, after all the decades he had spent alone in the ghost ship, he finally found acceptance, tranquility and a new family with the Straw Hats. For that he could truly say that he was glad to be alive. They had accepted him easily and for him, there is nothing more important than that. He had found where he truly belonged. It was as if, he had lived that long just so he could wait for Luffy and be a part of his crew. He was not a believer of fate nor was he a believer of miracle until he met Luffy.

Just like how they all believed in Luffy, he believed in them. Luffy is going to be the King of Pirates, there is no doubt in their minds. Until their sudden separation in Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy lost his brother and decided to separate for two years.

During the two years of separation, he had become an accomplished musician. He was constantly exposed in public and he was accepted by the audience. But even so, he never lost the yearning of being with the Straw Hats once again. Everything he had now, the fame, the acceptance and the newly rekindled dream is all because of Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats.

He was occasionally plagued by guilt and regret as he was sure the rest of the crew also felt for not being there with Luffy. Not being strong enough to win and now not being there for Luffy as a pillar of support when he lost his brother. He knows that he doesn't need to feel guilty, because knowing Luffy, he would never blame them for anything. Luffy is Luffy, but it doesn't mean that they would always let the captain carry all the burden. That's why he had come to a decision to become stronger, just like the rest of them, because this time, he wouldn't become a burden.

Two years passed just like that, and being with the crew once again, must be one of the happiest days of his long life. Everybody's appearance might've changed a bit, but inside they're still the same wonderful and nice people that Brook had come to know.

Brook is surprised how little Luffy changed despite the tragedy. But seeing the huge X shaped scar on his chest is like a slapped to him and to the rest of the crew on how powerless and useless they had been two years ago. Luffy had always been there for them but they couldn't be there when Luffy need them the most. Luffy never gotten around to talking about how he had gotten the scar, and everybody had come into a silent agreement that they wouldn't pry.

 _It was one of those nights that he was doing the night watch. He was looking forward to it so much because he hadn't been in the Thousand Sunny for long. It's only been a few days and the euphoric feeling of being reunited with his crew once again haven't vanished yet._

 _Brook was about to sit in front of the helm when he noticed the still figure of his captain in the Sunny's figurehead. When he looked closely, Luffy is clutching his straw hat, while his other hand is absentmindedly tracing the x shaped scar on his chest._

 _He doesn't want to interfere or anything and just let Luffy be alone with his thoughts, but Luffy noticed his presence. "Oh, Brook..! You're on the watch tonight, huh?" Luffy said with the usual all smiling and all cheerful face, but Brook could feel the sadness that tinged his captain's features.._

" _Good evening Luffy-san, it's quite late, why are you not sleeping?" Brook asked conversationally, but he knows the answer and he understood. He had lost more than enough love ones to know that just a mere two years is not enough to put it all behind you._

" _Ah, I just want to feel the cold night air in my favorite spot. It's nice being with everyone again, I'm so happy. Thank you for bearing with my selfishness." Brook knew that Luffy meant every word he said, but he's not as happy as he claimed to be, but he won't mention that._

" _Me too, Luffy-san.." He just said.._

" _Say Brook… Losing someone is really painful, huh? That's why I became strong so I won't lose anybody ever again." As Luffy said that with a smile, there's a painful tug on Brook's chest._

" _Yes, it is.."Is all he managed to say, because he knows Luffy need no encouragement or pity and there's no amount of words that could probably console his Captain. He belatedly realized that the painful tug on his chest is his feelings. He was hurt for his captain. Looking at the lone figure of Luffy sitting in the Lion's head, Brook realized for the first time how painfully young Luffy is. He always forgot because Luffy is strong, he was always laughing and carrying the burden of their dreams with a smile in a stride._

 _This time, he vowed… He would do anything to never make Luffy sad again.._

… _._

 _(Trafalgar Law's POV)_

Trafalgar Law is by no means a psychology doctor, but he could diagnose that each and every single member of the Straw Hat Crew as insane. For a hundredth time since they formed an alliance, he had questioned himself if he had done the right thing.

Knowing their Captain since two years ago for seeing with his own eyes how Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon regardless of the consequence, he had come to respect the man. Although it doesn't change the fact that Luffy is insane. Law initially thought that Luffy is the only insane one, but after everything that happened in Punk Hazard and how they'd made a mess of everything yet making everything right at the same time is bewildering to say the least when he finally realized that each and every single member of the Straw Hat crew is insane on their own right.

He still couldn't forget how Luffy told him he plan to beat all four Emperors, fearlessly and proudly without any hesitation. Clearly, if he wasn't crazy, he was extremely stupid. He sighed inwardly at that because that's true.

Ever since he came aboard the ship, he was on guard, because betrayal is a very common thing in a pirate alliance. But when it comes to their ever simpleton Captain, he doesn't have to worry, Luffy might be an idiot but he was a good person, he could give him that much. He respect Luffy and the Straw Hat's for rescuing the children and befriending the marines, not that he would ever say that much in their face.

Another thing, Luffy owed him his life. Not that he would brag about it, but Luffy felt indebted enough to ensure that he wouldn't betray him. But he still had to be on guard, because unlike his own crew, every single member of this small crew is strong in their own right. But right now, Luffy is comfortably sitting next to him, he knows the others are on edge because their captain always trust people easily.

But every single one of the crew member's expressions turned stiff and shocked when he examined Luffy's scar on his chest. He had been the one who operated that wound two years ago and he honestly believe that Luffy wouldn't make it at the time, but Luffy's tenacity and endless will to live had pull him through the worse..

 _Interesting.._

Law smirked, as he carefully observed their expressions. It seems like Luffy for all his simplemindedness and lack of complexities didn't say a word about what happened to Marineford two years ago. Law could understand though, losing somebody is not something you could easily talk about, even if it's someone as cheerful and as positive as Luffy.

Two years ago he had risked saving Luffy just so he could use him later on. It was a huge risk that almost cost him his life because he helped Luffy get away from the relentless attacks of the Admiral's. As a fellow carrier of the Will of D, Luffy has to live. But Law wouldn't deny that he planned to use him later on (if they survived).

Every now and then, when Luffy is playing childishly along with the crew, he would look at Law with a smile and bugged him to play with them. It became apparent in a matter of few hours that the biggest threat that Law is facing on this ship is to be coaxed to put a pair of chopsticks in his nose and mouth. The horror of the humiliation! As if they hadn't embarrassed him enough by tying a raccoon on his hat, an experience that he wouldn't forget for the next decade.

The ship is very lively because of their own captain's childish antics. Before Luffy could convince him to let go of his dignity, he got up from the ship mast and walk towards the railing to simply stare at the sea. Moments later, he found himself being accompanied by a musician playing the violin a few feet away…

Information is power. That's why before Law jumped into this alliance, he dug everything he could find about this crew. Brook is easily the most popular. Also known as Soul King Brook, a celebrity. He's the musician of the Straw Hats, a former acting Captain of Rumbar Pirates. Before, he was known as 'Humming Brook', a quite skilled swordsman as he had come to know in Punk Hazard.

Aside from those systematic information, he doesn't know much else about him except he's as crazy as the rest. "Would you care for some Earl Gray, Law-san?" Brook politely asked him and Law only nodded and accepted the cup of tea offered to him.

"You know Law-san, everybody here except Luffy-san knows you're just planning to use us as a means to attain your goals.." Brook said bluntly and Law stopped on his tracks. Law thought that manipulating everybody here would be easy, but he was stunned by Brooks casual tone because it pierces him to the core. How right he was.

"Heh, so what're you gonna do about it?" Law asked tauntingly..

"Nothing, Law-san. You can use us however you want, but we would protect Luffy. We owe you Luffy's life and you had been there when we couldn't, although you claimed that it was a mere whim, Luffy is still the most important person to us. For that, we would always be grateful, the whole crew's thoughts coincide with mine.." Brook said sincerely..

A question arose on Law's mind.. "Then, would you follow Mugiwara-ya till death?" Law asked testily. Ever since he met the Straw Hats, Law had always been intrigued by their unwavering loyalty to Luffy..

"I'm sure the rest of the crew would. As for me, I would follow Luffy-san even after death, Yohohohoho.."

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading. Please feel free to give your opinions or suggestions, constructive criticisms are also welcome^_^**

 **Thank you very much to LawFan, The voice of all things, SilverLunaMoon and poyochin for the reviews of the first chapter. I seriously think nobody's going to read this. This is my first nakamaship fics, but I'm glad there are readers, followers, favorites and reviews, thank you very much. Once again, if you have suggestions or request, feel free…**


End file.
